The present invention concerns an improved luer connection device.
Luer connectors are known in which the male luer connector carries an internally threaded outer sleeve to establish a cooperating threaded engagement with the female luer connector which is externally threaded or carries a radially extending flange. Some prior art luer connection devices have been found to leak and this could result in air embolism or could create contamination problems. Certain prior art luer connection devices have been found difficult to use because once the connection is made, disengagement of the male luer connector from the female luer connector is extremely difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a luer connection device which has a fluid-type connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luer connection device which enables clear inspection of the connection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a luer connection device in which the mating parts are preloaded prior to locking.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a luer connection device which is simple in construction and is efficient to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.